


prove it's not a tall tale.

by maskros



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bls give the anime a chance for aaron hes so dang in lov, ch title: hewwo, hello n welcom to me posting random graarons ive written over the past yrs, ill update this....occassionally, me:, me: if i just make a multich i wont have to title everything im einstein, why is one of my main gran ships w a dude who appears like 5 minutes in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskros/pseuds/maskros
Summary: because he know you can do it.





	1. for you who i trust.

"You're hiding."

His tone is too sharp he thinks and Aaron regrets it, curls his fingers into a fist and waits for Gran to scoff. The door closes and no other sound is made and Aaron wonders if he's wrong, if Gran made a hiding spot where he can hide from Aaron too. That'd be alright, Aaron tries to convince himself, and moves through the storage to the deepest corner. Gran isn't required to share everything with him, no matter how badly Aaron wants him too.

Maybe he shouldn't be this relieved when Gran sits between the wall and the line of boxes, knees pressed against his chest and arms tucked around them.

"Gran..."

He doesn't look at him still, eyes focused on a spot on the wodden floor in front of his shoes despite of how Aaron is hunching down to be closer to his eye level.

"What happened out there? Io said she couldn't find you ever since you got back, and Lyria told me it was better I heard it from you, so she wouldn't tell anyone until I left the room", Aaron keeps speaking even when Gran makes an uncomfortable shift of his body, making himself smaller and avoiding looking at Aaron at all. It takes a minute, and a few more moments after that, until Aaron's patience pays off and Gran starts to explain.

"I messed up."

There's something akin to a choke when the words slip out and it takes all of Aaron to not curse Gran's line of work right there and then.

"It's an easy mission, right? Collect a few herbs and then make it back. It was for an old lady and she reminded me of Zinkenstill so I wanted to do it. But I let my guard down when we were done. I didn't see it coming and it must have gotten lost from its pack 'cause of the storms lately and it jumped and I..."

By now Aaron was reaching forward, hands on Gran's shoulders and then circling behind them in the same effort it took to use Gran's surprise to embrace him properly. It was a bit clumsy like this, but Gran's complaint soon faded to let Aaron come closer more easily.

"But you're fine. Lyria is fine and Vyrn is fine and you are fine. You won, Gran, even when taken off-guard."

"You don't get it, I shouldn't be off-guard."

Aaron hugs him harder when Gran says it, fingers digging into his hoodie and chin pressing against his shoulder.

"Stop being an idiot", he doesn't mean to have the words so laced with anger, but he knows Gran understands. Because Gran makes a small _'oh'_ before hugging Aaron back.

"You know I can't."

The soft chuckles is a welcomed change from the near-despair tone Gran had carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A HC,,,,,,,,,,,,,because i know gran is very aware of his role as captain? and often acts accordingly & avoids showing defeat in front of the other crew members. but that must be very tiring too?? so i like the gran who is learning to balance the role of captain and the role of friend. but gran doesn't open up a lot and doesn't ask for help at all, but I like the idea that theres some people he's more fine with knowing about the struggles. aka lyria, vyrn and aaron - THE BFFS.
> 
> and aaron has alrdy shown that he knows gran well & is very concerned for grans wellbeing so,,,aaron,,,,,,,,whos v much in love (&GRAN WHO LIKES HIM BACK) who wants gran to trust him with his feelings more,,,and who wants to be the one gran trusts with everything!! even if he knows thats a bit selfish!! but he rly wanna be that for gran!!
> 
> that kinda feeling was in mind for this.  
> and i just want them to date  
> cuz i think thats neat


	2. drive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and aaron's not honest with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted gran with a bike. also cuz racing aus are fun. and gran enjoys racing. and i wanted to do an au with those cliche movie plots and bad misunderstandings theyre so FUN. idk when ill write more of this but my friends told me to upload this so ITS HAPPENING.

"Do you think so?" Gran interrupts, ignoring the rest of Aaron's summary of the newspaper article.

 

"Think what?"

 

"That you love me."

 

It's time that pauses when Gran looks at him like that. Helmet held between their hands in a stopped movement of putting it on, because Aaron had let his mouth run about useless rumors and was caught off guard too. Mouth wanting to form words but none sounding, gaze looking along the blue bike in search of anything that would help with finding courage and feeling smaller and smaller beneath Gran's eyes. Infinity goes by and Gran's waiting and Aaron doesn't know how to say yes without confessing to everything else too.

 

"You never change, do you?"

 

But time is cruel and what flickers in Gran's eyes before they're covered by the black screen is the feeling of being hurt.

 

"—Gran! _Hey!_ "

 

The accelerating is done before Aaron can stop it, and so Gran left him behind.


End file.
